How It Could Have Been (Previously 'No Permission')
by MidnightContemplations
Summary: A series of one-shots exploring how Endgame could have been different.
1. Intro and Summaries

**How It Could Have Been **

**Disclaimer: (This applies to this entire work). I, in no way, own any of the Marvel characters or plots in this work. I do not make any money from this either.**

**Summaries:**

**No Permission: **A crack fic basically. I was very sad after Endgame and wrote a little something to make me feel better.

**Together: **Star Lord says something that changes the course of the final battle.

**Too Well: **Peter Parker looks at the gauntlet in his hands and thinks of what to do with it. Only one possibility arises.

The thought is terrifying.

**Too Well - Death Edition: **_I wanted to be like you Tony._ The words plague him and save him equally.

**Too Well - Life Edition: **Alive, but not whole. Why must the world be so cruel?


	2. No Permission

**No Permission**

**Author's Note: Greetings. So, I saw Endgame on Sunday 28th April and I'm sad so I decided to write this to make myself a little happier.**

And Tony Stark's arc reactor went out...

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared. The heros braced and some took up defensive positions. A tall woman stepped out. Hela.

"Why are you here, sister?" Thor asked, earning very confused looks from the others.

"I have arrived because _he_," she pointed at Tony. "didn't have my permission to die. Neither did they." she said, stepping away, to reveal Loki, Gamora, Vision and Natasha.

Tony Stark came back to life and everything was great.

**Author's Note: This was just a feel-good fic, really. Feel free to review!**


	3. Together

**Author's Note: **

**Greetings, again. **

**I've decided to turn this into a series of one-shots dealing with how Endgame could have been different. (Even though it's been almost half a year since it came out. Doesn't time fly?) **

**This is based on: **** . /pin/790733647057846491/**

**Together**

Tony Stark lifts his hand and everyone sees the stones glittering with power on his gauntlet. Everyone knows immediately what he's going to do and most feel powerless to stop the genius.

Except for one Peter Quill.

From the distance, Tony hears Quill yelling as he runs wildly towards him, "Stark! Take my hand! We might be able to take all the stones together! It worked last time."

_I wanna ask about that last time, _most of the assembled thought, other than the Guardians who knew very well what he was shouting about.

While Quill is running, he holds the hand that isn't held out for Tony behind him so everyone he runs past can take his hand too.

His voice carries far in the deathly quiet battlefield but most of the heroes need a second to digest what had been said. But when this possibility roots itself in their minds they start to run towards Tony, taking each others hands and forming a chain.

Thanos moves towards them, ready to hit at a section of the chain but Captain Marvel tackles him down in some sort of headlock throwing a look at Tony that's clearly 'Do it now!'.

Tony releases a breath he wasn't aware he's holding as he feels the strain from the Infinity Stones lessen bit by bit. _The power of friendship, God this is corny. _He thinks.

Tony is just about to make what hopefully is the final move in this conflict when a final hand clasps his. This is the only hand that's holding the one adorned with the gauntlet. Tony glances at the owner of the hand and sees Steve holding his arm at the wrist, as he gave a breathless 'Together.'

And then Thanos faded away...

**Author's Note: There it is.** **What do you think?**


	4. Too Well

**Too Well**

**Author's Note: Greetings. **

**I've decided to add another one shot to this because I was struck by a plot bunny.**

Peter knew the _look_ too well. Tony Stark was going to do something reckless. Something self-sacrificing. And Peter couldn't let that happen. Not again. Not when he'd just come back.

And so, he webbed it. He webbed the most powerful glove in the universe, holding the most powerful rocks in the universe. And he pulled it off Mr. Stark's hand.

He vaguely felt the entirety of the battlefield's inhabitants turn to stare at him. Stare at this kid who now had the keystone of this battle, of this universe, in his grasp. Normally, he would feel it acutely and turn into a blubbering, stuttering mess, but not now. Now, he had something more important to think about.

What to do with it? It was stupid of him to act before he thought, it was a weakness of his. He had to work on that.

He could swing away. But that would probably just send a bunch of monster warriors after him, no use. He could throw it to someone. And risk Thanos intercepting? No chance. Or… he could use it.

The thought was terrifying. The thing in his hand was the reason half the universe had been dead for five years. Why he had missed five years of his life.

Was May OK? Had she been snapped? What about Ned and MJ? Were they five years older than him now? Mr. Delmar? Heck, even Flash?

He looked around him, at the cool space lady holding Thanos back with Nick Fury using his battle guns and Thor summoning thunder from nowhere with Loki (who had appeared from who knows where) spearing creatures and Captain America battling a space creature with the Winter Soldier. And Mr. Stark running towards him shouting something that couldn't be heard over the clangs of metal, the screams of the space warriors and the overall roar of the battlefield.

Mr. Stark looked _different_. Not hugely different.

He just looked… older. He had gotten more gray hairs and only then did it seem to click that year had passed. Years had passed where family was ripped apart. Years had passed where parents had buried their children. Years had passed where children buried their parents.

He had to use the glove, because he couldn't have more people be ripped away from their loved ones.

He slipped it on his hand, it was big for a second but then closed more snugly over his arm. Weird. It looked almost like nano-tech. He'd ask Mr. Stark about that later, if he was around. No! He would be around. For Aunt May. For Mr. Stark.

Mr. Stark looked much closer now. And Peter could hear the words he was screaming. "Stop, kid, that thing is dangerous! If you do what I think you're doing I'll never forgive myself. Please, Pete."

Peter faltered. Could he let Mr. Stark be guilty? It was either that or letting the whole universe go to ruin. For once, he'd have to disappoint Mr. Stark. _Like you haven't already. _

He felt people's gazes on him, saw Mr. Stark getting closer and decided.

He snapped.

**Author's Note: So, for this story I've decided to use a 'choose-your-own-adventure' format, although, not exactly. **

**Basically, there will be a timeline where our dear spider dies and one where he lives. **

**These will be posted on the 28th of February. **


	5. Too Well: Death Edition

**Author's Note: Greetings. **

**This is the chapter where Peter dies. I was honestly kind of sad while writing this.**

**Too Well : Death Edition**

Tony saw Peter snap his fingers and felt his heart shatter. No! Tony would not let his kid die. Not again.

He staggered over to where Peter had fallen, weakened by the glove. He was laying in the dirt, the glove still on his hand. When Tony got close, Peter looked up.

"Mr. Stark! You're here!" Peter called out, in an odd light tone.

"Yeah, I am. You okay, bambino?"

"I don't think so, I feel woozy."

"Woozy? OK, well I hope you aren't so woozy that you can't answer a question for me. What did you think you were doing!?" Tony didn't mean to sound that angry, but it just happened.

"I-I just wanted to make you proud, Mr. Stark." Peter groaned suddenly his arm flying to his shoulder. "Mr. Stark, could you tell Aunt May I love her? And Pepper? And Ned and MJ? And Happy? I love you too. You're the best, Mr. Stark."

"No. You're going to tell them yourself. Pull through kid, I mean who's gonna be friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man if you don't? Who's going to help the old ladies and the kittens, huh?"

"I wanted to be like you, Tony."

Peter's head fell back, his eyes were glassy and he had an odd, dazed smile on his face.

Help. He needed help.

He shouted for someone to help, barely aware of the last remnants of Thanos' army fading. The dust seemed to click though. Dust. The kid's last words. Tears. Pain.

It wouldn't be like last time. He _would_ save the kid.

Something tapped his shoulder and Tony startled. Dr. Strange stood next to him with a clinical expression.

"Tony, I need you to breathe. Look, there's Pepper. Do you see her?"

Tony nodded. Pepper was standing a few feet away in her scratched suit, hair wild, concern in her eyes.

"I need you to go to Pepper and stay with her."

"But, the kid. I can't leave the kid."

"You aren't leaving him, you're just letting him to get help from professionals, OK?"

Tony knew that Strange was right but he couldn't leave the kid. He _couldn't._

"I want to stay with him. I'm his mentor."

"Fine, but we need to transport him somewhere safer, with medical equipment preferably."

"The Tower. I still have the Tower. It's not far either."

"Let's go there then."

oOo

The car ride barely registered. Pepper sitting next to him barely registered. Everything felt numb.

"Tony, look at me." Pepper said, taking his hand from the armrest of the white plastic chair and clutching it in both of hers.

He unstuck his gaze from the door of the operating theatre that Dr. Strange had onto his wife. He was so lucky to have her.

"Peter is being checked out by some of the greatest professionals of our time. He'll be fine. I know it's hard for you. And it may be different and scary for you and for Peter. But I promise that we're all going to help him."

Tony felt a strange surge of hope and smiled. Actually smiled. Yeah, everything would be fine. Peter's a resilient kid, he's gonna make it.

The next hour was spent basking in this hope. The calm before the storm.

oOo

Strange was the first one out of the operating theatre that Tony was so glad he added to the Tower designs. His gloves were bloody but Tony didn't see that.

"So, can we see him now? Or is he sleeping? Do people do that after operations? Still, can I see him? Oh, we should probably call his aunt, too."

"Mr. Stark, could you sit down, please?"

"OK, Doc." Tony sat on the white plastic chair and saw the regretful look on the doctor's face. It clicked a moment before the words:

"I'm so sorry, we couldn't save him."

oOo

The next few days didn't register. Pepper trying to calm him didn't register. Everything felt numb.

His kid was gone. He wouldn't smile anymore. He wouldn't laugh. He wouldn't get to see the rest of his life.

All because of the stupid glove.

Why had Peter taken it?

_I wanted to be like you, Tony._

oOo

The funeral was as expensive as he could make it, genetically altered flowers that would stay fresh for years, a painting of Peter done by some expensive artist. He had to give the kid a good send off.

It wasn't enough, he wished that the kid was here. Instead of a realistic portrait.

Morgan was left at home with a friend of Pepper's, Tony wasn't sure he wanted Morgan to notice him sneaking to the bathroom to break down.

May was beside him crying into her sleeve with a colleague of hers consoling her. It had been Pepper who called her in the end, Tony couldn't say the words. It made it too final.

His kid was dead.

_I just wanted to make you proud._

Peter's friends were there too. Ned was sobbing while MJ was patting his back while crying silently. It was the first time he saw her with any emotion other than bored, frustrated or somewhat amused. He decided he would give them both $2000 a year. Just for being Peter's friends. They deserved it for giving the kid so much happiness.

Even Peter's bully had arrived. At first Tony had felt angry that this kid who had caused Peter so much pain was even allowed in the vicinity of where he would rest, but then he realised that the kid was crying. Actually crying, regret evident on his face.

When the coffin had been covered and the gravestone was all that remained, Tony broke.

He spent the next three days in his old workshop.

oOo

The kid didn't like it when he drank this much. In fact, Peter had made a protocol for Friday to notify him, Pepper and Rhodey when he drank more than 4 units.

Tony admitted that it did help him. Peter helped him.

He was always so thoughtful.

But now, all he could think to do was to drink away the pain.

It didn't work, Peter kept reappearing in his thoughts. Tony thought of everything.

That time Peter had dyed his hair. That time where he had come back to the workshop with mud on his clothes, a cracked phone and tears in his eyes. That time where they had made Dum-E a friend. And everything else.

Tony didn't know how he had lived without the kid. Or if he could ever do it again.

He sat up, swaying slightly. He staggered over to the sink and poured his drink down the drain.

He had work to do.

oOo

His project took him longer than expected. What with Pepper or Rhodey dragging him (sometimes literally) out of the workshop, Morgan wanting to talk about her new friend Shanice and the counselling Pepper was making him go to.

But, at last, it was finished. If it worked, he could give one to May. And Ted, Ned?

He pressed 'start'. And prayed, he wasn't sure who he was praying to, but he was doing it.

"Hi, Mr Stark!" said a holographic Peter AI, waving. "I'm back!"

"Yeah kid, you are." Tony let the tears fall as he hugged his kid.

**Author's Note: Well, that's that. Wow. I'm actually proud of this work. **

**Glossary: **_Bambino - Kid_

**What do you think?**


	6. Too Well: Life Edition

**Author's Note: This is the one where Peter does not die. **

**Too Well: Life Edition**

Tony saw Peter snap his fingers and felt his heart break. No! Tony would not let his kid die! Not again.

He staggered over to where Peter had fallen, weakened by the glove. He was laying in the dirt, the glove still on his hand. When Tony got close, Peter looked up.

"Mr. Stark! You're here!"

"Yeah, kid. I am. You okay?"

"I think so, I feel kinda weird, though."

"OK, well you can talk enough to tell me something. What did you think you were doing!?" Tony didn't mean to sound that angry, but it just happened.

"I-I just wanted to make you proud, Mr. Stark." Peter groaned suddenly his arm flying to his shoulder. "Mr. Stark, could you tell Aunt May I love her? And Pepper? And Ned and MJ? And Happy? I love you too. You're the best, Mr. Stark."

"No. You're going to tell them yourself. Pull through kid, I mean who's gonna be friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man if you don't? Who's going to help the old ladies and the kittens, huh?"

"I wanted to be like you, Tony."

Peter's eyes widened a little. Perhaps just realising that he'd called his mentor his actual name.

Peter tried to sit up but fell back onto his back, his face scrunching up in pain.

Help. He needed help.

He shouted for someone to help, barely aware of the last remnants of Thanos' army fading. The dust seemed to click though. Dust. The kid's last words. Tears. Pain.

It wouldn't be like last time. He would save the kid.

Something tapped his shoulder and he jumped. Dr. Strange stood next to him with a clinical expression.

"Tony, I need you to breathe. Look, there's Pepper. Do you see her?"

Tony nodded. Pepper was standing a few feet away in her scratched suit, hair wild, concern in her eyes.

"I need you to go to Pepper and stay with her."

"But, the kid. I can't leave the kid."

"You aren't leaving him, you're just waiting for him to get help from professionals, OK?"

Tony knew that Strange was right but he couldn't leave the kid. He _couldn't._

"I want to stay with him. I'm his mentor."

"Fine, but we need to transport him somewhere safer, with medical equipment preferably."

"The Tower. I still have the Tower. It's not far either."

"Let's go there then."

oOo

The car ride barely registered. Pepper sitting next to him barely registered. Everything felt numb.

"Tony, look at me." Pepper said, taking his hand from the armrest of the white plastic chair and clutching it in both of hers.

He unstuck his gaze from the door of the operating theatre that Dr. Strange had onto his wife. He was so lucky to have her.

"Peter is being checked out by some of the greatest professionals of our time. He'll be fine. I know it's hard for you. And it may be different and scary for you and for Peter. But I promise that we're all going to help him."

Tony felt a strange surge of hope and smiled. Actually smiled. Yeah, everything would be fine. Peter's a resilient kid, he's gonna make it.

The next hour was spent basking in this hope.

oOo

Strange was the first one out of the operating theatre that Tony was so glad he added to the Tower designs.

"So, can we see him now? Or is he sleeping? Do people do that after operations? Still, can I see him? Oh, we should probably call his aunt, too."

"Of course you can see him, just don't tire him out."

"OK, Doc." He walked into the room Peter was put into, holding some churros behind his back, Pepper had told him to order something so Peter could have a snack after his surgery. He remembered that Peter liked churros. Strange, seeing as he'd felt like he was forgetting everything about the kid.

His stomach gave an odd twist at seeing Peter, laying on the bed, pale, with an IV stuck into his arm. The kid still managed to raise his head slightly from his pillow and smile weakly.

"Hey, Mr. Stark. I guess you're mad, huh?" Peter said, sheepishly. "I know I shouldn't have, but, I didn't want to loose you."

"So you tried to sacrifice yourself?" Tony said, trying to sound as playful as he could sound.

"Yeah...Pretty dumb, right?" Peter said, looking at everything but him.

"I'm not mad, that'd be hypocritical. And hypocritical is Cap's territory." Tony said, poking fun at Cap's actions.

"You're not mad?"

"How could I be, kid? You saved everything, including me. You're a hero." Tony said, loving how Peter tried to hide his grin. "And, heroes get to celebrate with..." Tony whips the churros from behind his back, "churros!"

"Cool!" Peter beamed, getting started on his snack. He chewed thoughtfully, obviously pondering something.

"Penny for your thoughts, kid?" Tony asked.

"It's been five years. That's so..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, I get it. It must be scary. But, remember, trillions are facing the same thing, you're not alone. Plus, we'll all help you get up to scratch."

"I know. But, what if everyone I knew changed? Like, I won't blame them but how would I get used to it? Or what if they've forgotten me? Or they don't want me? Or-"

"Let me stop you right there, kid. First off, all your little friends are probably ecstatic to have you and your science-pun T-shirts back. And, quite honestly, they've probably changed a little. But not enough to not want you anymore. And, on the infinitesimal chance that they do, you have me. The Avengers. And a whole lot of others. I'm sure that's cooler."

"Yeah, I guess that is."

They continued eating in silence.

"Hey, Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Morgan?"

"Oh, yeah. Wow. Um, she's my daughter. Which reminds me to get you two introduced. She'll love you."

"Congratulations!"

"A little late for that, aren't we?"

They continued talking about this and that until Bruce came in and told them that Peter should rest.

Strange went to Tony's office after dinner to speak to him about Peter's health.

oOo

May was crying over the phone.

"He's back? Oh my God! Oh, I've missed him so much. When can I see him?" She said, rushing her words so that he had to process what she said.

"Uh, yeah. Speaking of that. There's something I have to tell you." Tony said, running his hand through his hair.

"What? What is it? Oh, God, is he hurt?" May said, all of her previous excitement vanished.

"I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" Tony sighed.

"Bad news."

"Uh, Peter, he was beat up pretty bad during the battle. His arm is kind of bad. I mean, really bad. The doctors say that it probably won't work the same. Ever."

"Is he OK otherwise?"

"Yes, just as Peter as before."

"Does he know?" May breathes.

"No, he doesn't I thought it would be best for all of us to be around to tell him."

"Good call. When should we?"

"I don't know."

"What was the good news?"

"Peter, he saved the entire Universe."

They exchange pleasantries and Tony ends the call.

He puts his head in his hands.

_How was he going to tell the kid?_

oOo

"Peter, I'm going to need you to sit down."

"Why?" He asked, brows scrunching in confusion.

"Because, honey, we have something important to tell you." May said.

The kid huffed and sat down keeping his damaged arm close to his chest. _How did the kid not realise that his arm wasn't going to be OK? _

"So, kid your arm-"

"It's not that bad Mr. Stark. I'm sure that it'll heal up soon." _Oh, the __mascalzone was going to make this as hard as possible, wasn't he?_

"It won't." Pepper said.

"What?" Peter whispered. "No, it has to get better. It has to. I can't-I can't be Spider-Man without it! Oh my God, what about school? This is the arm I write with! And how would we explain it to everyone? Why won't it get better? Can't we find a way to make it normal again? What about Spidey? I have to keep saving people!" The kid panicked, his breathing erratic, clutching at his hair with his good arm.

"Honey, stop that." May said quietly, untucking Peter's hand from his tight hold on his curls. "We're gonna help you through it. I know it's hard, sweetie, but we'll get through it."

"Peter, breathe. Copy me, OK?" Pepper said, kneeling in front of the kid, making exaggerated breaths.

May continued stroking his hair and Pepper continued the breathing exercises until Peter was relatively calm.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, breath still shaky.

"Yeah, bambino?"

"Could I-um come to the workshop later? I think I have an idea for a project. And maybe after, we could, um, meet Morgan? If that's OK?"

"It is Pete, we'll do that. Right now, though. I think you should go home and rest. Come back tomorrow at one?"

Peter looked towards May, who nodded. _Aww, squirt still asks for permission to go out. I used to up and leave. For days. Yeah, I was a concerning kid._

oOo

The kid didn't like it when he drank this much. In fact, Peter had made a protocol for Friday to notify him, Pepper and Rhodey when he drank more than 4 units. Tony had disabled it for tonight.

Tony admitted that it did help him, when he didn't disable it. Peter helped him.

He was always so thoughtful.

But now, all he could think to do was to drink away the pain.

It's his fault the kid has a dead arm. His responsibility. And, now, his kid was left without a limb. God, so much would change for him. How would he write? Text? Type? Do anything?

The scarring was bad. Tony had seen it when Peter had reached up to get the box of Lucky Charms from the shelf. They were odd. The scars started from his fingertips and splayed to his neck. That's going to get questions.

And what about Spider-Man? He knew that kid needed Spider-Man. But, how would he do it? How could he let the kid go out on patrol when he was so fragile? How would the kid fight crime with an arm that does not work?

The questions swirled. The glass emptied. His eyes closed.

oOo

"I'm thinking of a prosthetic."

"A prosthetic?"

"Yeah, I think it'll work. Here, I made a few schematics." Peter shoved a wad of paper into Tony's hands.

He hated being handed things.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it. I mean, this could fix everything! I can be Spider-Man, I can tell people that when I came back to life I fell onto my arm. It works. Plus, I'm pretty sure it'll look cool."

Tony smiled, he should've known the kid wouldn't take this lying down.

"Sure, let's do this bambino."

oOo

"Are you ready to come out now and show us, squirt?"

"Just a second!" Peter shouted from the other side of his 'big reveal' curtain. The kid was set on keeping his arm a secret from everyone but Tony. And today was the day of his big reveal.

"Ta da!" He said coming out from behind the curtain, brandishing his arm out in front of him. It was nano tech and the kid had made it color-changing, because:

"_Mr. Stark_, it'd be fun!"

"Wow, sweetie, it looks cool." May said, a little teary at the fact that the kid probably had to wear this thing for the rest of his life.

"I know, right? Look, I can make it change colors!" Peter pressed the remote in his good hand and the arm changed from looking like a normal prosthetic to a replica of the Iron Spider suit's arm.

"No one will notice the difference."

oOo

No one did. Spider-man was able to go out back into the world and the media just thought that he'd been 'blipped' out like many others.

Peter went back to school and his friends, who coincidentally had also been snapped, welcomed him back with open arms.

Life was… good.

oOo

Tony was crying, tears falling of their own accord. Yet these tears were not of sadness or terror or grief.

They were of joy.

After all these years of Peter using the brace. It was off.

And the first thing he did?

Hug his mentor, his friend, his father. Tony Stark.

**Author's Note: I hope this was a good read for all of you!**

**Glossary:**

_Mascalzone - _Rascal

**Honestly, I'm quite proud of this mini-series and like the way my writing style shone through. **

**If you have a chance, tell me what you think in the comments. **


End file.
